


Under The Stars

by LostBear



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Ahmanet knows what she wants, Ahmanet thinks you're made of starlight, Ancient Egypt, Crossdressing, F/F, Female reader insert, First Kiss, First Meetings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, more like ancient lesbians, reader crossdresses as a boy during the day, you're a child of a noble, your dad wanted a boy so you play the part when he needs you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: Pretending to be the son your father wanted by day but at night you were free to be yourself. Lucky a certain Princess has been watching you and took an interest in the girl bathed in starlight. ;)Confessions in the dark can lead to romance...





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ahmanet x female reader... idk whats going on but I like it!  
> No beta  
> Btw  
> (m/n) is your male name
> 
> Enjoy ;))

Being a nobleman's fake son was tiring, you were his daughter but he needed a son, so that is what you became to the world but at night you unwound the bindings on your chest.  
It was freeing to wander the night as your true self instead of (m/n), who walked in the light of the sun but burdened.

You were sitting near the palace but distant enough to not draw the guards attention to your lone figure, listening to the soft noises of the night you were at peace until you felt eyes on your back.  
Turning your head to look, you were met with a girl, her face hidden under a dark cloak but you could see her eyes staring into yours.

They were like liquid gold as fire flickered in her eyes, even with the shadows hiding the rest of her face you could tell by the amber eyes crinkling that she was smiling at you.  
“What is a young girl doing out in the night by herself?” the girl herself asked you but you smiled at her, " I could ask the same of you, hiding in the shadows” you pat the spot next to you inviting the company.

You never spoke to anyone you saw at night as (y/n), but this girl called out to you in a way that begged to be explored.  
The girl laughed lightly, nodding her head as she sat next to you, it was a comfortable silence but broken by the mystery lady.

“Do you often wander in the dark?” she asked you with her glowing eyes staring into your (e/c), “yes, it’s the only time that is quiet. Where your free until the sun rises” Your voice hush as the girl nodded truly knowing what you mean.  
“I see you sometimes from my room,” your eyes widen at her confession,”I wanted to see you up close,and now I can see that you are made of starlight” she purred.

You squeak as a blush dusted across your cheeks at her praise, starlight? Truly not, you were average not some kind of beauty she was making you out to be.  
“What is your name?” your voice high in embarrassment, trying to change the topic to something better in your eyes but the girl is silent at the question.

You let the silence sit for a few more moments before introducing yourself, “my name is (y/n), and I wander the streets at night” you smile at her as she laughs.  
You see her hand take the hood down, beauty like you’ve never seen is bathed in the moon’s light, you drink in her features. 

Long black hair spilled out, her tan skin striking in the light, her pink lips were smiling at you and your heart fluttered at the sight.  
“(y/n)” she tested and your mouth went dry as your name rolled across her tongue, you nod lightly as if it would clear your mind of these silly thoughts.

“I am Ahmanet.” 

Your heart dropped, this-this was the princess. Princess Ahmanet out in the dark without any protection but yourself.  
Before you could bow or do anything of the like, she placed a hand on your shoulder, “(y/n), it is fine. I am only Ahmanet when under the stars not princess.”

You could only nod dumbly as she grinned at your expression,”meet me here again, my starlight” Ahmanet said airly right beside her ear, sending tingly shivers down your spine.  
Ahmanet stands and places the hood over her head and with one final meaningful look of those amber eyes, disappears into the shadows. 

Sitting by yourself once more, you were in shock, THE princess spoke to you. Said she has been watching you from her room. Called you starlight, when she was the moon in your eyes.

You could faint.  
You were in love. 

Standing upon shaking legs, you made your way home and snuck back in with head full of a beautiful princesses laugh and a promise to meet again under the nightsky.  
\--  
Your father was watching you, confused on why you were bumbling around like a child with your head in the clouds, but in reality you were distracted by watching the sun crawl its way across the sky, waiting for it to finally set.

Once its flames died and everyone was sleeping, you shed (m/n) without a second thought and made your escape to see a beautiful princess.  
You ou got to the little spot you could see the familiar cloak siting already, your hands quickly tried to pat your hair into better shape before lightly clearing your throat to announce your presence. 

She turned and your breathe was still taken by her beauty, she smiled at you before reaching her hand out, lightly you put your hand in hers, she pulls you down to her side.  
“I’ve looked for a (y/n), but I didn’t find you”Ahmanet spoke looking at your face for a reaction, you blink shocked.

“I have to hide the act I am girl since my father needed a son” you confess trusting Ahmanet with your secret, “I go by (m/n) when I can’t be myself.”  
Ahmanet hums in consideration as her fingers lace through yours as if to support you, a princess supporting you, now isn’t that a thought.

“I too, was suppose to be born male but I will still be Pharaoh, no matter what others may say” she whispered and you lean into her, gently placing your head on her shoulder before hers laid on yours.

“I am glad to have met you.”

“And I you.”

Ahmanet took a long breath, “come to the palace, to me. Come keep me company as (y/n). No one but I would see you or now who you are” she sounded excited.  
You were amazed and laughed, “anything for you, Ahmanet!”  
You shared a smile and your faces were so close you leaned even closer as if being pulled, your lips met hers and it was so soft and gentle with only the stars to witness.  
Pulling away, Ahmanet kept you close with a hand on your arm as if to keep you from fleeing into the night.

“Come to the palace tomorrow, I will be waiting my starlight” Ahmanet placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before once again vanishing into the shadows after seeing you nod, you would make sure to be at the palace tomorrow.  
\--  
From then on you made sure to accompany your father to the palace and would be swept up in the shadows of Ahment as she smuggled you into her room, she would dress you in her finest clothes when you were with her, claiming that starlight should be in clothes befitting of her imagine. Which would just cause you to kiss her to cease her ramblings of starlights when Ahmanet was the real beauty.

Servants would whisper about the princess having a lover, many fighting over what gender it was causing it be dismissed as a silly rumor by higher rankings.  
You both fell deeper in love every moment you spent together and truly it was beautiful but would cause hell later on but the girls are unaware of this, naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed as always and tells me you might want some more of a beautiful Egyptian princess that obviously loves you with all her heart ;)
> 
> Also once again my writing is kind of vague and not...good lol but I'm trying ^^;


End file.
